


Blood for the Blood Gods

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist TommyInnit, Anarchy, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Brotherly Bonding, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fear, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), insomniac tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: !!DREAM TEAM SMP SPOILERS FOR EXILE ARC!!All Techno wanted was a good day and to improve the shaky alliance with his brother. Well, he really could only have one of those.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 15
Kudos: 644





	Blood for the Blood Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea on tiktok (like literally all my other ideas) and I just went “Muuustttt wriiitteee”

Techno was having a good day. He and his brother, Tommy, were on the couch in their cabin. Techno had managed to get Tommy to sleep the other night, and they had eaten a good breakfast that day. Tommy had reminisced about flying, broken wings aching in unuse.

Well, keyword, Techno /was/ having a good day.

A knock on the door had alerted them to a new presence, one that quickly made his anxiety spike. He clipped on the pig skull as his mask and looked to see who was there.

And there stood Dream, the bastard in all his self proclaimed “glory.”

“Techno! My old pal! How-“

“Skip the pleasantries, what do you want?”

Dream scoffed. “Well I thought you’d be more inviting to a guest!” Technoblade snarled and scratched at the floor with his right hoof. “I need to speak to Tommy. I know you have him here.”

Techno was appalled by the man’s request. He had no right to even /think/ about his brother after breaking his wings. 

“I don’t have have him.”

Tommy stood in the doorway, just out of sight. His lip curled back in a snarl, curious but not caring of what Dream had to say.

“Technoblade, the message is important. I know you know where he is. Tell me and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“You can tell me what it is and I’ll pass it along.”

The green man sighed and shifted. This was in no ways going the way he planned but he was gambling on one man telling his target this.

“Tell Tommy... Tell him that he can go back to Lmanburg no strings attached. Nothing in return. He can go back to Lmanburg and we’ll forget everything that happened.”

Techno huffed and nodded. “The next time you can speak to him, tell him this.” Dream smiled under his mask and left the cabin to god-knows-where.

Techno sighed and removed his mask before going to Tommy’s room.

“Toms? Dream... wanted to tell you something.”

“I know Techno, I heard.”

They paused. A few beats passed before the blond narrowed his eyes.

“Tell that bastard that I have a home. And that Lmanburg is nothing to me. Theseus may have died in Exile but I am /not/ him.” He snarled through a clenched jaw. “I’m changing my story Techno.”

The hybrid smiled through his tusks at Tommy, and pulled his pink hair out of the way. 

“Let’s do that, Tommy.”

“Hey Tech, what are they saying now? What are the voices saying now?”

The older paused for a moment, before smiling even wider.

“Blood for the blood gods.”


End file.
